Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of providing power to a computer, and more specifically to methods of handling a power supply failure in a multiple power supply configuration.
Background of the Related Art
Many modern servers can use multiple power supplies to supply power to the server. In some configurations, two power supplies provide redundancy in case either one of the power supplies fail. In other words, a redundant power supply is always idle just in case a primary power supply fails. In other cases two power supplies may be required in order to power a server with a certain hardware configuration. If one power supply fails in this latter case, then the entire server may go down.